


No One Dies & No Paperwork

by Tkeyla



Series: One Hundred (Words) for One Hundred (Days) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1_million_words 100-in-100 challenge.</p><p>Basic Steve/Danny silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Dies & No Paperwork

Danny closed the front door without glancing over his shoulder. He was too busy gapping at Steve.  
  
“No, no, no,” Danny said, waving his hands in a familiar manner. If Steve’s concentration wasn’t already so intensely focused, he’d have found Danny’s outrage humorous. “In no way is that not going to turn out badly.”  
  
Steve didn’t look up at him, his eyes still trained with fierce determination on his project. The tip of his tongue was just visible at the corner of his mouth. “Don’t make me lose count.”  
  
“Don’t make you lose count,” Danny repeated, moving to stand beside where Steve sat on the couch. His surgically repaired leg in its huge, heavy cast was propped up on the coffee table, a pillow under his heel. “Who, Steven, who thought it was a good idea to provide you with two sharply pointed sticks which you will no doubt use as a weapon of mass destruction before night falls on these fair islands?”  
  
“Gracie,” Steve said, reaching the end of the row. He could put the knitting in his lap to turn his entire focus on Danny.  
  
“Gracie,” Danny said, collapsing on the couch next to Steve. “You were bored.”  
  
“And her Aloha Troop is making blankets to donate to disaster relief. Or the homeless. Or…well, I’m not really sure,” Steve admitted.  
  
“I thought having Grace spend the morning with you would keep you _out_ of trouble, not find new ways to get you into it,” Danny said, all affectionate exasperation.  
  
Steve shrugged and showed Danny the few rows he had already knit. They were not consistent in their tightness, or apparently in how many stitches were in each row. “This yarn is to learn on,” Steve assured him when Danny tried to keep his dismay from reflecting on his face. “Once my stitches are even and flat, I’ll get the good yarn.”  
  
“I see,” Danny said, taking the little green square of wobbly stitches to look at it more closely. “Are you enjoying it?”  
  
“More than I thought,” Steve admitted. “First I did it because Grace was so excited to teach me. Then I realized it’s very relaxing. If you screw up, you rip it out and start again. No one dies. No paperwork to fill out.”  
  
Danny smiled at that description, leaning closer to kiss Steve’s somewhat chapped lips. “Good for you. But promise me you won’t use the knitting needles as weapons.”  
  
“I can’t make that promise,” Steve said, smiling at Danny’s laughter.


End file.
